Después del amor
by erikalozano
Summary: Cuando eres joven, realmente no logras comprender muchas cosas que están a tu alrededor. Cuando eres joven, el egoísmo nubla tus sentidos. El YO siempre es primero que todo. El YO es quien siempre tiene la razón. Cuando eres joven pierdes demasiadas cosas. Yo la perdí a ella, lo único que me queda es desear que sea feliz.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Después del amor**

_Existió un momento entre el presente y el pasado que ocasionó que mi corazón quedara como se encuentra ahora. _

_Existió un momento entre el pasado y el presente en el que fui feliz._

_Existió un momento en el que te vi sonreír._

_Alguna vez existimos tú y yo._

_Cuando eres joven, realmente no logras comprender muchas cosas que están a tu alrededor. Cuando eres joven el egoísmo nubla tus sentidos. El YO siempre es primero que todo. El YO es quien siempre tiene la razón. Cuando eres joven pierdes demasiadas cosas. _

_Existió un momento en el que yo realmente existí. _

_Existió un momento en que creí existir._

_Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en descubrir cual fue cual._

En medio de mi juventud, cuando debía disfrutar más de mi vida pues esta iniciaba en ciertos aspectos, fue que la conocí. Seré sincero, amor a primera vista no fue, por lo menos no por parte mía. Ella siempre me aseguró que por parte de ella sí. Aun me gusta creer que eso fue verdad. También, manteniendo la sinceridad, diré que sus ojos es algo que no podré olvidar. Esa mirada tan llena de amor que algún día fue dirigida hacia mí.

Recuerdo el sonrojo en su rostro, como le costó tanto trabajo decir "hola", el sudor en su mano, como temblaba...

_El primer semestre de siete que cursar había comenzado. Un día soleado en Konoha. Había habido demasiados como esos en ese par de semanas. Por motivos ocasionados por cierto rubio mi padre había decidido que no saldría de vacaciones a ningún lado, en cambio tuve que trabajar en uno de los más pequeños "locales" pertenecientes a mi familia. No fueron las mejores vacaciones sin duda._

_Las ocho con cinco, apenas minutos atrás había estacionado mi Mazda negro. La Universidad de Konoha era imponente, años atrás llegué a visualizar ese momento, ser estudiante de esa importante Universidad. _

_En mi adolescencia quise avanzar rápidamente los grados, poder ser todo un genio Uchiha como lo fue mi hermano. Tras su muerte eso cambió. Una parte de mi deseó con fuerza lograr más prontamente aquel cometido, quería que mi padre olvidara su dolor sintiéndose orgulloso por mí. La realidad fue que yo jamás sería Itachi. Una verdad un tanto difícil de aceptar, pero al fin y al cabo eso, verdad. Por otra parte eso fue, digámoslo, reconfortante. Dejar caer de mis hombros aquel enorme peso ayudó bastante. Mi actitud retraída, fría y distante pudo quedar hasta cierto punto atrás, en muy buena parte gracias a Naruto. _

_Ese día, parado finalmente frente aquel lugar, sentí un gran alivio. Había llegado hasta ahí como yo lo había querido, al ritmo que quise marcar mis pasos, sin que alguien me dijera como debía hacerlo, en que rapidez o medida, siento que así lo hubiera deseado mi hermano, y así lo deseé yo._

_Camino al edificio principal de arquitectura el odioso pero a su vez un poco agradable rubio de Naruto llegó hasta mí. Como era natural y cotidiano en él una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asomaba en su rostro. Un día fuimos los más grandes enemigos, de un momento a otro se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en mi familia._

— _Deberías de aprender a sonreír —dijo sin borrar la mueca alegre de su cara—, tu gesto es tétrico__._

— _A ti parece que Jeff the killer te forjó una sonrisa y no por eso me estoy quejando —seguí mi camino._

— _Tu voz también da miedo —sujetó su cara con ambas manos—. Esta noche no dormiré bien, ¿y si ese asesino loco viene y me dice "GO TO SLEEP"? ¡Noooo! No podré dormir, y todo por tu culpa maldito Sasuke._

— _En realidad no es mi culpa, y si Jeff llega a ir a tu casa esta noche, primero, creo que él sería el que moriría del susto al oír tus ronquidos, en segundo, por fin sabrás lo que se siente al verte sonreír todo el día, y en tercero, espero que arranque tus parpados mientras sigas vivo —sonreí con malicia. Ese rostro asustado siempre valía la pena._

— _Eres un maldito —susurró. Intentó reír con naturalidad—. Eso ni siquiera me causa miedo, en lo más mínimo__._

— _Hmp, eres un completo miedoso —entrecerré los ojos._

— _Y tu un maldito sádico__._

_Me encogí de hombros. Naruto no paró de hablar como era de esperarse, ese chico no guardaba silencio ni dormido._

_Las horas de la mañana pasaron con rapidez. No tuvimos clases, sólo aquel tedioso encuentro de reconocimiento profesor-alumno-materia. Naruto sobresalió por ende razones. Primer día y ya había sido el más regañado._

_La cafetería estaba atestada de personas. Naruto y yo no éramos los únicos sin almuerzos. Las filas eran enormes, mi hambre poca y mi paciencia nula. Decidí que lo mejor para mí era tomar un zumo de alguna máquina expendedora y listo, saliendo de la escuela podía ir a comer a algún lado. Me giré para decirle a Naruto que no comería ahí. Él estaba intentando de todas formas pasar una ola de personas que se interponían entre él y la comida. Salí de la cafetería. Silencio y paz mental siempre me venían bien. Compré un zumo de zanahoria en la primer máquina que vi y fui directamente hacia algún lugar pacifico. El sol no era de mi agrado, siempre había preferido los días nublados, grises y oscuros._

_Encontré una banca de cemento muy cerca de un edificio que hacia una gran sombra y fui hacia ahí. Recuerdo muy bien que en esos momentos mis pensamientos nunca se dirigían a algo en concreto. Iba de recuerdos felices de mi niñez a crudos y amargos de mi adolescencia. De cosas como el basquetbol a cosas como un programa de televisión. No había una sola cosa en sí que estuviera siempre en mí__._

_Regresando a clases vi a mi rubio amigo platicando con dos chicas. Una de ellas era Hyuga Hinata, la próxima heredera del poderoso y adinerado clan Hyuga. La otra, la cual estaba de espaldas a mí, no se me hacía conocida. Cabello corto y rosado, complexión delgada sin mucho en especial. Naruto al verme comenzó a escandalizar. Había pensado en pasar de largo. Me detuve frente al rubio y la Hyuga, aun lado de la peli rosa. La Hyuga, como era su increíble costumbre —en realidad seguía sin entender por qué se seguía sonrojando frente a Naruto—, estaba roja, casi al punto de parecer un tomate. La chica de cabello rosa volteó hacia mí. Ella también estaba sonrojada sólo que en menor cantidad que la Hyuga._

— _Uchiha-san, buen día —saludó la Hyuga cortésmente__._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

— _Mira__,__ Sasuke__,__ ella es Haruno Sakura —señaló a la chica—. Estudió con nosotros en secundaria, claro que tú la secundaria no la estudiaste con nosotros así que no la conoces._

_Miré a la chica de arriba a abajo. No, no la conocía y ciertamente no me interesaba hacerlo._

— _Uchiha Sasuke._

_Estiré mi mano para saludarla, no me interesaba conocerla en lo más mínimo pero lo descortés lo había dejado tiempo atrás. El nerviosismo en ella era demasiado obvio, al darme la mano sentí como esta le sudaba y temblaba. Parecía una niña pequeña._

Después de ese pequeño encuentro simplemente hice lo que haría en cualquier caso. La ignoré. No era bueno socializando, ni me interesaba hacerlo, así que con ella no iba hacer excepción alguna. Hubo momentos, recordando ese mismo, en que pensé "Si tan sólo hubiera sido más frio con ella esto no hubiera sucedido". En otros momentos agradecí aquello, haber cambiado y haberla conocido. En muchos otros pensé "Si me hubiera ignorado jamás nada hubiera sucedido, esto no dolería... O quizás hubiera luchado más por ella". Al final no cambiaría nada.

El primer semestre terminó. No había entablado una verdadera conversación con ella. Nada que pasara de un saludo o una mirada casi regalada por mi parte, sólo por ser cortes. Fue en esas vacaciones cuando me acerqué más a ella, todo por culpa de Naruto, sus idioteces, su gran boca y por supuesto, por Hinata.

_Que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura era obvio, y lo fue para todos desde el primer instante. No sólo él era obvio, además no le importaba demostrarle a esa chica lo que él sentía. Siempre estaba tras ella, repitiéndole lo bonita que era y lo mucho que le gustaba. Esa chica que se mostró tímida en nuestro primer encuentro resultó ser gritona, peleonera y mandona. Nada que ver con aquella callada chica que imaginé. Así que siempre terminaba golpeando al bruto de mi amigo, diciéndole a veces cosas crueles, pero no apartándolo por completo pues era obvio que le tenía mucho cariño._

_Para esas vacaciones decidí ir a una de las casas en la playa de mi familia. El calor no era de mi agrado mas tenía ganas de surfear. Me gustaba hacerlo siempre que podía, cuando era niño veía a Itachi hacerlo, siempre le pedía que me enseñara pero mi madre no lo dejaba. Al final, cuando fui lo suficientemente grande para que él me enseñara había perdido la oportunidad._

_Invité a Naruto a ir... Terminaron más de diez en mi casa. Supongo que mi cambio de actitud tuvo mucho que ver, años atrás nadie hubiera ido._

_Sol, arena y mar. Todos parecían amar esos atributos. El "genio" Nara inmediatamente fue a recostarse bajo una palmera que le diera sombra pero que a su vez le permitiera contemplar el cielo, su amigo Choji no se despegó de él. Shino, el raro de los insectos, se mantuvo cerca de Hinata la cual estaba bajo una gran sombrilla azul. Kiba, el chico perro, corrió de inmediato al mar junto con Naruto, Lee —un raro de cejas pobladas y ojos redondos demasiado activo—, Ten Ten la chica de los moñitos, Ino y su escándalo y la del cabello rosado, Sakura. Neji, un Hyuga de la segunda rama familiar, optó por, de igual modo que Shino, quedarse junto a Hinata. Sai, un chico un tanto extraño al cual conocimos en preparatoria, se quedó a la orilla, dibujando. Yo por mi parte opté por quedarme en las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la playa, observado. Mis ganas de surfear no me habían abandonado, pero prefería hacerlo en un momento en el que la playa no estuviera tan sobrepoblada. No era exageración, sólo ese número de personas era mayor al que me gustaba frecuentar._

_Las chicas se encargaron de la comida. Hinata e Ino eran muy buenas, Ten Ten no era mala y Sakura era pésima. Casi me dio indigestión con la comida de la peli rosa._

_Por la tarde, casi a la puesta del sol, y con todos en la casa, decidí surfear un rato. El agua fría y salada se sintió realmente bien al contacto con mi piel. Esa suave brisa que golpeaba mi rostro me hizo recordar muchas cosas. Las olas traídas por el mar eran perfectas. Nada mejor que eso._

_Después de un rato decidí regresar a la orilla. Sakura estaba ahí con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba y la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas. Su celular rosa estaba tirado a un lado de ella. Salí del agua, ella levantó tan sólo un poco la cabeza, me miró un par de segundos y volvió a su posición anterior. En su rostro pude visualizar lágrimas. Pase a un lado de ella sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. No era de mi incumbencia. Fui directo a la casa, dejé mi tabla parada junto a la pared en el pórtico, tomé una toalla que había dejado anteriormente ahí y entré a la casa. Se escuchaba mucho escándalo y yo no deseaba ser parte de él. Seguí derecho hacia las escaleras. Hinata venía bajando, en el quinto escalón nos topamos de lado._

— _Hay una peli rosa que no deja de llorar en la playa._

_Seguí mi camino. Ella corrió directo a la salida._

_Entré en mi habitación, busqué que ropa ponerme antes de meterme a bañar. Al llegar al baño que estaba en mi habitación me regresé. Me acerqué a la ventana, la cual daba directamente a la playa. Observé a la peli rosa ser abrazada por la Hyuga. Fui a tomar mi ducha._

_Esa noche no bajé a cenar. Estaba cansado, fastidiado, decidí sólo dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la peli rosa se veía, a mi parecer, bastante bien. Se movía alegre por el lugar, manteniendo una sonrisa agradable y mirada cálida, a pesar de que esta mostraba unos ojos hinchados. Charló durante todo el tiempo con todos (excepto conmigo, obviamente), le gritoneó a Naruto y lo goleó en repetidas ocasiones. Completamente normal._

_Ese día decidimos ir a la ciudad, todos querían ir de compras, bueno quizás el Nara no, a pasear al parque de diversiones, conocer el Toscana, un restaurant de comida italiana y demás. Naruto iba de un lado para otro, al frente para hacer escándalo con los demás y a atrás para intentar convencerme de que no fuera un amargado y me uniera a todos. Por alguna extraña razón la chica Hyuga se veía muy triste, siendo que yo pensé que quizás a quien vería así sería a la peli rosa. La chica de ojos perla estaba más distraída de lo de costumbre, con los ojos levemente hinchados y un aura melancólica la rodeaba; Shino no se despegaba de ella, Kiba se alejaba y regresaba y su primo Hyuga a pesar de que caminaba tomado de la mano de Ten Ten no dejaba de mirarla. Llegamos al restaurant, la Hyuga en ningún momento volteó a ver a Naruto. Por un segundo la pregunta de ¿qué habrá sucedido? Asomó por mi cabeza. Rápidamente la deseché. Realmente ese no era asunto mío y ni siquiera me interesaba de verdad. _

_En el restaurant Naruto volvió a ser la nota, sobre todo con los meseros y cocineros, debido a lo glotón que fue. Todo el rato se la pasó hablando y comiendo al mismo tiempo, avergonzándonos a varios —se puede decir que a todos— y sacando de quicio a Sakura por su interminable y bobo acoso. Entonces me percaté sin mucho esfuerzo de por qué la chica Hyuga parecía más callada de lo normal. Ella ni siquiera quería voltear a donde Naruto se encontraba, a un lado de mí y Sakura, quedando en medio de nosotros. Mientras comía mi fetuccini no pude evitar concentrar la mirada en la Hyuga. Sinceramente me sacaba un poco de quicio su manera tan tímida de ser y como por culpa de su escaso valor en esos momentos estaba así, con aquella deprimente imagen. Hizo que me dieran ganas de gritarle "si no deseas ver eso actúa y deja tu estúpida timidez de lado". Al darme cuenta de lo que pensé y de la intensidad con que la estaba viendo, y como ella y los demás notaron aquello, decidí dar un último bocado a mi platillo para de inmediato salir a fumar un cigarrillo._

— _¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Naruto de inmediato._

— _Afuera, vuelvo enseguida —sus ojos se agrandaron casi con miedo—. No me voy a ir sin pagar la cuenta, idiota._

— _Más te vale —dijo sin descaro alguno con una enorme sonrisa._

— _Bastardo._

_Salí hacia la acera con el pensamiento de irme y dejarlo ahí a ver como pagaba todo lo que se había comido sabiendo que no llevaba consigo ni un cinco puesto que yo lo había invitado a esas vacaciones, incluyendo todos y cada uno de sus gastos. Dejé salir una pequeña sonrisa, podría pagar por ver eso. Sacudí mentalmente la cabeza y fui hacia la otra acera, caminé hasta llegar a la esquina, di vuelta a la izquierda y entré a una tienda de veinticuatro horas. Compré una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor y volví al restaurant. Encendí mi cigarrillo antes de cruzar la calle y cuando llegué a la acera la chica Hyuga salió por la puerta principal hablando por celular. Fui a recargarme a la pared de un lado del restaurant, donde este terminaba y había una tienda regalos. Inhalé el humo y me quité el cigarrillo de la boca. Ella era realmente hermosa. Sus ojos, su piel, su cuerpo, su rostro y su largo cabello eran perfectos. Pero su inseguridad era detestable. Se dio la vuelta para ir de regreso al interior del restaurant y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que nuevamente la observaba con demasiada intensidad._

— _Si no fueses tan insegura él te notaría más._

_Solté el humo arrojándoselo en la cara. Me acerqué sin querer hasta ella. La Hyuga tosió y yo no pude evitar reírme._

— _Él está enamorado de Sakura desde secundaria. No tengo ninguna oportunidad —su mirada se volvió más triste pero aun así mostró una suave sonrisa._

— _Eres hermosa y pareces ser una buena chica, y, ¿aun así dices que no tendrías oportunidad contra Sakura que es una escandalosa, gruñona y. ciertamente, no tan linda?_

_Abrió un poco la boca como no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir. Antes de que me pudiera contestar unos ojos jade sustituyeron a los perlas que estaban frente a mí. De un instante a otro sentí mi mejilla arder y de aquellos ojos jades lágrimas empezaron a caer. La Hyuga entró de nuevo en mi campo de visión. Sakura se apartó corriendo. _

— _U-Uchiha-san._

_Miré con gesto aburrido la huida de Sakura hacia no sé dónde y con ese mismo gesto regresé la vista hacia la Hyuga. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y parecía querer preguntar algo pero no decía nada._

— _Tssk —solté con fastidio. Le di otra calada a mi cigarrillo y después lo arroje al suelo— ¿Te piensas quedar ahí o entras conmigo? —de nuevo solté el humo en su cara._

_La Hyuga echó al camino por el que Sakura fue y segundos después regresó la vista a mí. Abrí la puerta para que ella entrara primero. Lo dudo por un segundo y enseguida camino._

— _Quizás debería ir a ver cómo está —susurró—. Apenas ayer recibió una foto donde vieron a su novio con otra y ahora escucha esto… Debería volver y buscarla —retrocedió medio paso._

— _¿Cuántas de las veces que ha visto cómo te pones cuando Naruto la persigue ella se ha detenido a preguntarte cómo estás? Si la respuesta por lo menos es una entonces te recomiendo que corras a buscarla pero si no…_

_Su rostro se entristeció. Agachó la cabeza y siguió avanzando detrás de mí._

_Al llegar a la mesa todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros. Tomé asiento sin voltear a ver a nadie. Realmente era un fastidio todo eso. Ni siquiera me interesaba convivir con ninguno de ellos, al único al que había invitado había sido a Naruto. Y por culpa de ese imbécil me tocaba soportar esos aburridos teatritos._

— _Hey Sasuke, ¿qué te pasó en la cara? —preguntó Naruto terminando de masticar un bocado de lasagna._

— _Hmp —negué levemente con la cabeza._

_Hinata alzó la vista y después volvió a bajarla. La mirada de todos fue de ella a mí. Fruncí el entrecejo. _

— _¿Y Sakura? —Ino alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que todo el restaurant la escuchara._

_Me encogí de hombros__._

— _E-ella se fue._

— _¿Se fue? —dijo Ino._

— _¿A dónde? —gritó Naruto._

— _Ahm —la cara de Hinata tomó un leve rosa._

— _¿Cómo diablos va a saberlo? Ella no lee el pensamiento —hablé con más fastidio. _

_Eso de salir con tantas personas no era para mí. A pesar de que con los años, tras la muerte de Itachi, había dejado de ser tan antisocial como antes no podía evitar sentir las ganas de apartarme de los demás y estar solo. Cuestiones de costumbre._

_Alcé la mano tan sólo un poco para pedir la cuenta. Naruto dejó de comer y se levantó. Ino lo siguió. Neji se acercó a Hinata y le habló muy cerca y bajo. Pagué la cuenta y todos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que yo. Ya afuera del restaurant todos parecieron no saber muy bien que hacer._

— _Iré de vuelta a la casa, ustedes pueden, turistear, por aquí —me di la vuelta—. Si se pierden sólo tomen un taxi._

_Casi al cruzar la calle unos pasos apresurados se colocaron a un lado de mí. Miré de reojo. Hinata, tan tímida como sólo ella podía._

— _¿Puedo ir contigo?_

_Me encogí de hombros. Su gesto pasó de un sorprendido-asustado a un sorprendido-feliz. Sonrió y camino en silencio a mi lado._

— _¿Quieres ir algún lado?_

_No esperó mi repentina pregunta, volvió a sorprenderse._

— _Ahm, como tu desees está bien._

_Clavé mi mirada en ella. Odiaba ese tipo de respuestas. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Más nerviosa. Y aún más nerviosa._

— _Me gustaría comer un helado —dijo en un hilo de voz con las mejillas del carmín más fuerte que hubiese visto en una persona._

— _Hmp—solté burlándome de ella—. No comprendo por qué eres tan tímida —bajó la cabeza—. Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño zoológico, ahí venden unos helados realmente buenos._

— _Haz cambiado mucho__,__ Uchiha-san, antes me dabas miedo —susurró._

_La miré con una ceja alzada, ella abrió más los ojos._

— _No quise decir…_

— _Relájate__,__ no te estoy regañando._

_Llegamos al zoológico sin mucha prisa. Todo el camino, a excepción de los primeros minutos, los recorrimos en silencio. Por lo menos para mí no fue incomodo, en realidad fue bastante bueno. Siendo acompañado más no fastidiado._

_Sintió mi mirada y sonrió para mí. Le sonreí de regresó sin percatarme de ello, ella agrando la suya. Entramos y de inmediato fuimos hacia donde los helados. El local era atendido por un hombre mayor de unos casi sesenta años, el mismo que lo atendía desde que yo era pequeño. Él de hecho era el dueño. _

— _¿De qué sabor quieres tu helado Hinata?_

— _Mmm, de vainilla, me gustaría de vainilla._

— _Uno de vainilla para la señorita, ¿y a usted caballero?_

— _Una botella de agua está bien._

— _Enseguida._

— _¿No comerás helado__,__ Uchiha-san? _

— _Realmente no me gustan las cosas dulces__._

_Pagué después de que nos entregaran nuestras cosas y fuimos a sentarnos a un banco de madera que estaba bajo un frondoso árbol._

— _¿Te gustaría ir a ver a los animales ya que estamos aquí?_

_Asintió con una sonrisa, sus labios tenían un poco de helado de vainilla._

— _¿Hay pingüinos en este zoológico?_

— _No lo sé, pero hay una exposición de reptiles que parece buena —apunté hacia un cartelón— ¿No te gustan los reptiles? —alcé una ceja._

— _Está bien por mí —ladeó la cabeza— ¿Crees que haya cocodrilos?_

— _Eso estaría bien._

_Cuando Hinata terminó su helado fuimos hacia el salón donde se encontraba la exposición. Lastimosamente no había cocodrilos. Vimos una gran variedad de serpientes, camaleones, iguanas. Después de ahí pasamos a la pequeña granja. Hinata, de manera sutil, apoyándose de sus expresiones tímidas, consiguió hacer que yo también alimentara a un par de becerros y ordeñara a una vaca. Después de ahí fuimos a ver a los hipopótamos, los cuales apestaban de una manera increíble, a las jirafas, leones, osos, mandriles, gorilas, garzas, y demás animales._

_Hinata poco a poco fue logrando entablar una mejor comunicación conmigo y de pronto hablar con ella resultó ser bastante fácil y cómodo. Hicimos el recorrido tan lento que cuando terminamos la tarde empezaba a querer caer. Como el zoológico estaba cerca de la playa decidí que fuéramos hacia allá. Fuimos hacia uno de los muelles y pronto me senté en la orilla de este. Hinata me imitó y se colocó a un lado de mí._

_El ocaso llegó pronto. La hermosura de ese acto era algo que me gustaba mucho contemplar, fuese en el lugar que fuese, pero sobre todo en lugares como ese._

— _Es hermoso —dijo Hinata con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, justo en el momento en el que el sol parecía escabullirse dentro del mar._

— _Lo es._

_Cuando la noche cayó el cielo se llenó de tantas estrellas que no hizo falta que la luna saliera esa noche. Volvimos a casa caminando en un cómodo silencio. Como la noche había refrescado le presté a Hinata mi camisa negra de cuadros, quedándome sólo con la blanca que llevaba debajo. Al principio ella no quiso aceptarla pero no fue como que le diera opción. Al no ser de manga larga se la colocó sólo encima de los hombros, de manera que pudiera cubrirle los brazos._

_Al llegar a la casa nos detuvimos en el pórtico, casi por inercia._

— _Hoy me la pase muy bien, fue muy divertido._

_Le sonreí._

— _Apuesto a que no pensaste que podría ser así._

_Ella sonrió abiertamente y negó con la cabeza._

— _No juzgo las apariencias__,__ Uchiha-san._

— _Puedes dejar de llamarme Uchiha, yo ya he dejado de llamarte Hyuga._

_Se sonrojó un poco pero asintió. Miré hacia la playa. _

— _¿Ya quieres ir a dormir?_

— _Ahm, no._

— _Yo iré a la playa, estaré ahí un rato por si te apetece ir… Tu presencia no me incomoda._

_Di la media vuelta encaminándome hacia la playa y ella inmediatamente me siguió. Se colocó a mi lado y caminó junto a mí._

_Nos tiramos en la arena, donde la marea no nos alcanzara._

— _Eres una buena chica, tal y como te dije esta tarde —Hinata sonrió manteniendo la vista al frente—. En realidad ya no eres tan tímida como antes —entonces si volteó a verme— ¿Por qué no eres así con Naruto?_

— _No-no puedo —se sonrojó._

— _Incluso con sólo pensar en él te pones de esa manera —reí—. Eres algo boba._

— _Perdón —susurró._

_La miré extrañado, normalmente después de un insulto, por más pequeño que este sea, las personas tienden a contestar con un insulto o un reproche, no con una disculpa._

— _Es "idiota", no "perdón" —su cara de confusión no pudo más que hacerme poner los ojos en blanco—. Que tu respuesta debió ser "idiota" y no "perdón". Uno no se disculpa cuando es insultado._

— _Lo siento —volvió a susurrar poniéndose roja. El resto de su piel resaltaba blanca y sus ojos parecían brillar. _

_Negué con la cabeza y volví a reírme de ella._

— _No necesitas mucho para conquistar un corazón__._

_El reflejo de las estrellas en su mirada fue algo hermoso, su sonrojo no dejó de parecerme tonto pero a la vez lindo._

— _Yo…_

— _Sasuke._

_Ambos giramos la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Naruto._

Por aquel entonces no sabía, no tenía ni una mínima idea, de cuán diferente iba a ser mi vida al comenzar a abrirme poco a poco a los demás. A pesar de como terminaron las cosas nunca podré dejar de agradecerle por ello a Hinata.


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Después del amor**

Nunca pensé que Hinata y yo nos podríamos volver tan íntimos. Me alegro de ello. La ayudé a que pudiese ser feliz, a que el día de hoy lo sea. Me ayudó a serlo en algún momento. Me ayuda a intentar serlo nuevamente, aunque eso a veces es bastante difícil.

_Desperté temprano igual que todas las mañanas. Aun en días libres y vacaciones me era imposible seguir durmiendo después de las seis de la mañana. Otra arraigada costumbre que no podría dejar atrás. Fui a darme una ducha rápida. Me puse un short, camisa blanca, tenis y salí a correr. _

_Una hora y media después volví a la casa. Antes de llegar al pórtico me percaté de que Hinata estaba parada a orillas de la playa, sola y con la vista perdida en el mar. Sin pensarlo fui hasta donde ella._

_Acerqué mi dedo índice a su cabeza y la empujé sin mucha fuerza. Su cabeza fue hacia el frente, volteó sorprendida y luego sonrió._

— _Sabía que eras tú._

— _Sí, claro._

— _Es cierto Uchiha-san __—__elevó un poco la voz casi en un puchero, acto que nunca pensé ver en ella._

— _Sasuke, te lo dije ayer._

_Asintió y sonrió sonrojada._

— _Me pregunto si el maquillaje cubrirá tu timidez._

_No pude evitar tomar su cara con una de mis manos y apretarla un poco como si fuese una pequeña niña. Negó con la cabeza, supuse que ya lo había intentado. Quiso apartar mi mano con una suya pero lo evité con la mano que tenía libre y le apreté más las mejillas, controlando mí fuerza para no lastimarla, solo molestarla._

— _Muy débil __—__indiqué riéndome de ella._

_Su ceño se frunció, no con enojo, más bien con decisión. Movió las manos zafándose de mi agarre, intentando nuevamente quitar mi mano de su cara. Con un movimiento volví a sujetar sus manos, solté su cara, la hice girar y colocando mi pie en medio de sus piernas la tiré al suelo. Su cara de sorpresa me hizo pensar que quizás me había excedido pero la sonrisa que llegó de inmediato me hizo olvidar lo anterior._

_Si, ella me agradaba._

_Le di una patada pequeña y nada violenta, solo con la fuerza para hacerla rodar y no lastimarla. La marea creció y la empapó por completo. Me reí abiertamente, la primera vez que hacia eso, y me di la vuelta de regreso a la casa. Sus manos se pescaron, casi prensaron, de mi pierna. Intentaba hacerme caer junto con ella. _

— _Muy débil __—__volvía a decir._

_Comencé a avanzar con ella pescada a mi pierna, arrastrándola por la arena. Unos pasos después, sin esperarlo, ella se abrazó a mi otra pierna justo cuando movía mi pie hacia el frente, juntando mis dos piernas y haciéndome caer._

_Volteé a verla. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba la satisfacción de haberme logrado derribar. Por instinto quise patearle la cara pero logré controlarme. Era cierto, ella no era Naruto, no podía golpearla a mi antojo, además de que era una chica._

_Dejó de aferrarse a mí y se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras limpiaba su rostro y cabello. De pronto noté unas ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y como estos lucían hinchados y cansados. _

_"Naruto" pensé de inmediato._

— _¿Por qué traes esa cara?_

_Sus ojos se agrandaron y agachó la cabeza._

— _No pienso preguntarlo dos veces __—__fue más bien una orden para que me dijera que le ocurría._

— _No pude dormir __—__susurró sin ánimo._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Ino y Ten Ten se molestaron conmigo y Sakura, aunque no lo dijo, también __—__sintió mi pesada mirada y continúo__—__. Dicen que debí ponerte en tu lugar e ir en busca de Sakura. Es cierto, no debí dejarla sola y…_

— _Ya cállate __—__solté abruptamente, ella se asustó__—__. No tienen por qué enojarse contigo, tú no hiciste nada malo. ¿Te reprocharon eso toda la noche?_

— _Mm __—__negó con la cabeza ligeramente__—__. Solo parte de ella, después solo hablaron con Sakura, ignorándome. No las culpo, pero me sentí mal. No pude dormir, ni tan poco evitar llorar por ser mala amiga._

— _Déjate de estupideces __—__reí con sorna__—__. Si te hacen eso nuevamente puedes ir a dormir a mi cuarto __—__ella abrió más los ojos__—__, yo puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala. O bien puedo echarlas de mí casa. _

— _No, por favor._

— _Como tú quieras. Solo ya dejen ese drama, ¿por qué las mujeres tiene que ser así?_

_Me levanté, le tendí una mano y la ayudé a ponerse en pie._

— _Sasuke-kun, ¿no has desayunado aun? _

_Negué con la cabeza. _

— _¿Me permitirías hacerte el desayuno?_

_Me encogí de hombros. Ella sonrió._

— _No me gusta lo dulce._

— _Lo sé __—__sonrió._

_Abrí la puerta para que entrara ella primero. La vi dirigirse hacia la cocina así que la detuve por la muñeca._

— _¿Piensas cocinar así? __—__la observé de arriba a abajo. Ella hizo lo mismo, se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza._

— _Lo siento, no sé en qué estoy pensando. _

— _Oh, yo sí, en mi dulce mirada._

_En ese momento una pelirrosa iba bajando las escaleras con dirección a la cocina. Nos observó, agachó la mirada por un segundo y siguió su camino._

— _Buenos días __—__dijo al pasar a un lado de nosotros._

— _Sakura-chan, buenos días._

_La pelirrosa le dio una sonrisa breve. Eso me hizo enojar. _

— _Vamos __—__estiré a Hianata, haciéndola caminar._

_Cada uno fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a bañarnos y cambiarnos. Media hora después bajé a la cocina a esperarla pero me topé con la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba ahí, picando algo y hablando con Neji. Al notar mi presencia el Hyuga le dijo algo más y se alejó de ella para salir de la cocina por donde yo había llegado._

— _Uchiha __—__saludó._

— _Hyuga __—__correspondí._

_Fui a sentarme a la barra. Hinata sonrió delicadamente. Llevaba un vestido ligero, en tono verdusco que le sentaba muy bien._

— _Naruto es un tonto __—__ladeó la cabeza al no entenderme__—__. Yo, si te hubieses fijado en mí, ya me hubiese dado cuenta, y ahora estaríamos saliendo._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente._

— _Por supuesto que no Sasuke-kun, no soy el tipo de chica para ti._

_Comenzó a servir la comida._

— _¿Y cómo es el tipo de chica para mí? ¿Me lo podrías decir? _

— _No sé, quizás alguna chica como Ino o Sakura._

— _Paso._

_Volvió a sonreír. Colocó los platos en la barra y se sentó junto a mí._

— _Espero que sea de tu agrado._

— _Gracias… Ya veremos._

_Hinata realmente cocinaba delicioso. Y que yo dijese eso no era solo un alago, siempre he sido bastante quisquilloso con la comida._

— _Vaya, esto está delicioso. Serás una buena esposa._

_Naruto apareció de la nada en mi campo de visión. Su mirada lucía aún más asombrada que la de la noche anterior._

— _Vaya Hinata-chan, creo que tu comida ha de ser todo un manjar, Sasuke es bastante quisquilloso __—__sonrió el rubio pero de una manera extraña._

_Hinata se quedó muda y con el rostro tan rojo como solo Naruto podía ocasionar._

— _Lo es __—__dije._

— _¿T-te gusta-ría pro-probar? __—__Hinata se armó de valor._

— _¡Estúpido Naruto! ¿Dónde dejaste mi celular? __—__gritó Sakura a lo lejos._

_Naruto volteó en busca de la pelirrosa ignorando a Hinata._

— _Termina pronto __—__le dije a Hinata con monotonía._

_Tanto ella y el rubio voltearon de inmediato._

— _¿Van a algún lado?_

— _La llevaré al parque de diversiones __—__contesté terminando de comer._

_Hinata al ver que había acabado se apuró un poco, no comió demasiado y se levantó de su asiento. Hizo una reverencia a Naruto y me siguió._

— _¿Por qué no vamos todos? __—__gritó Naruto corriendo detrás nuestro._

— _Solo me interesa ir con Hinata._

_Naruto se detuvo en seco. Hinata no lo volteó a ver. Salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia la ciudad._

— _Mmm, Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no quisiste que nos acompañara Naruto-kun?_

— _En realidad esperaba a que tú lo invitaras pero nunca lo hiciste, perdiste la oportunidad así que ahora confórmate con ir conmigo._

— _Me agradas mucho Sasuke-kun __—__sonrió__—__. Deberías de intentar ser así con los demás._

— _No__,__ gracias._

_Hinata negó con la cabeza pero no dijo más._

_Ya en el parque de diversiones no sabía bien que hacer. La había llevado para distraerla de la mala noche que había pasado por mi culpa pero ese tipo de lugares no eran mis preferidos._

— _¿A dónde te gustaría ir Sasuke-kun?_

_Me encogí de hombros._

— _El juego que elijas está bien para mí._

— _Adivino, ¿no te gustan estos juegos? __—__sonrió._

_Volví a encogerme de hombros._

_A Hinata pareció sentarle bien el llevarme de un lado a otro a "disfrutar" de los juegos del lugar. No quiso subirse a ninguno que parecía peligroso. Comimos, volvimos a los juegos, y, después de un rato en el que parecía ya algo cansada__,__ decidí que era hora de irnos pero no a casa._

— _¡Que hermoso! __—__exclamó al llegar a la cima del mirador._

— _Por supuesto._

_Después de un rato de contemplar la ciudad y el cielo desde aquel lugar, con voz suave y casi inaudible Hinata habló._

— _E… Esta mañana le dije a Naruto lo que siento por él._

_El aire escapó de ella. Me sorprendí muchísimo y volteé a verla._

— _¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Y qué te contestó?_

— _No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, salí corriendo hacia la playa y…_

— _Después llegué yo._

_Asintió. _

— _Tenía miedo de que me rechazara, ya sabía que lo haría, pero no quería escucharlo, solo quería decirle mis sentimientos. Ahora siento que no lo puedo ver de nuevo. No sé cómo sobreviví esta mañana._

— _Hinata, ya no tienes quince años, si el idiota de Naruto te gusta entonces haz algo para estar junto a él. Pero es verdad, por lo menos ya te le confesaste, ahora solo no huyas de él._

— _Lo haré el día que intentes ser más amable con los demás __—__dijo la chica con sarcasmo._

— _Vaya, no conocía ese lado tuyo __—__reí y ella me acompañó._

_Volvimos a casa igual que la noche anterior, caminando despacio y en un buen silencio. Las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza sobre nuestras cabezas, parecía como si nunca pensaran dejar de hacerlo, o como si nunca antes lo hubiesen hecho._

_Hinata se veía bastante tranquila pero un poco cansada. Ciertamente yo también lo estaba, quizás porque había sido un día largo en el que me la había pasado fuera, "divirtiéndome". Bueno, en realidad si me la había pasado bastante bien, no iba a negarlo._

_Pensé que estaría más nerviosa por el hecho de que al llegar nos toparíamos con mi rubio amigo pero creo que en realidad se estaba tomando en serio mis palabras, ser más decidida, valiente y confiada. Por lo menos lo fue así hasta que la casa fue visible a lo lejos. Sus pasos se volvieron más cortos y lentos. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo. Pobre, no era buena manteniendo sus decisiones._

— _Este lado tuyo es bastante desesperante._

_Volteó de inmediato, agachó la mirada apenada y susurró un "lo siento"._

— _Tonta __—__mascullé lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara__—__. Si tienes tanto miedo de verlo entonces solo quédate a mi lado, te aseguro que así no sufrirás de quedarte a solas sin saber que decir y tampoco tendrás que emprender huidas dramáticas._

_Sonrió con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, completamente agradecida._

_Llegamos a la casa, no tuvimos que entrar para percatarnos que no había nadie pues todas las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta estaba cerrada. Subimos las escaleras del pórtico, giré la perilla de la puerta para comprobar si tenía el seguro echado. La perilla giró, mantuve la puerta abierta para que Hinata entrara primero y después la seguí. Al comprobar que realmente no había nadie Hinata se destensó y mostró una sonrisa aliviada y completamente feliz. Se ofreció a preparar la cena luego de acicalarse. _

_Cenamos tranquilamente kushiyaki, arroz y verduras. Después de eso la ayudé a lavar los trastes sucios y como aun ambos no teníamos sueño le sugerí que viéramos una película._

_Ya en la sala dejé que Hinata escogiera la película que veríamos. Fue hacia un estante negro y se quedó observando por contados segundos las películas que estaban ordenadamente colocadas ahí. Se acercó a la DVD y puso la película. Se sentó a un lado de mí, colocando la caja de la película en la mesita de noche que estaba frente a nosotros._

— _¿El último emperador?_

— _Además de ser una grandiosa película tiene una de las mejores bandas sonoras __—__aseguró presionando play._

— _Cierto, aunque la autobiografía de Pu Yi es mejor._

— _¿La leíste? __—__preguntó con un pequeño deje de asombro._

— _A los diez. Para mis clases particulares de chino._

_Hinata sonrió ampliamente._

— _A los nueve._

_Chasqué la lengua y sonreí levemente. Me gustaba su lado competitivo._

_Al comenzar la película ambos guardamos silencio de inmediato sin embargo la puerta abriéndose y un gran escándalo proveniente desde afuera nos distrajo._

_El Nara y Chouji habían entrado primero, seguidos por Neji y Ten Ten. Inmediatamente después entró Lee hablando animadamente con Sai. Shino vino después con su semblante serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro producto de una mini discusión entre Kiba y Naruto, al final entraron Ino y Sakura, también discutiendo._

_Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse cual tomate maduro al instante. Puse los ojos en blanco. Las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas._

— _¿Qué hacían chicos? __—__vino Naruto hasta nosotros seguido por Kiba y Shino._

_Pareció que Hinata quiso contestar algo pero al ver que nada salía de su boca tuve que ser yo el que contestara tal obviedad._

— _Viendo una película__,__ genio._

— _Vamos Sasuke, deberías de dejar de ser tan amargado __—__chilló el rubio con su enorme sonrisa._

— _Y tú tan idiota._

_Frunció el entrecejo. _

— _¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Desde ayer estas peor de insoportable._

_Rodé los ojos. ¿Cómo no estarlo con tantos entrometidos en mi casa?_

— _Pensábamos hacer una fogata en la playa __—__intervino Shino con su sigilosa voz, supuse que a modo de invitación._

_Hinata volteó de inmediato a ver cuál era mi respuesta. Todos parecieron no comprender esa acción. Por supuesto, dado que ni Shino ni Kiba sabían lo de la declaración de Hinata, y Naruto era tan tonto que jamás lo comprendería así le dijese el por qué._

_Me encogí de hombros aburrido y asentí ante la ansiosa, y un poco aterrada, mirada perla. Naruto lució mucho más confundido y extrañado._

— _Oye, Hinata-chan._

_Dijo el rubio al tiempo en que yo me levantaba y con la mano estiraba un poco la cabeza de la peliazul para que me siguiera._

_Hinata le sonrió avergonzada a Naruto y me siguió._

_Nunca había hecho eso, estar alrededor de una fogata con "¿amigos?". Y no es algo que añoraría volver a hacer, aun así ver que Hinata lucía más tranquila con la presencia de mi rubio amigo me agradaba, más al saber que era gracias a mí que ella podía estar ahí, sonriendo con un leve sonrojo mientras observaba a Naruto y Lee desafinar __—__porque a eso no se le podía llamar cantar__—__ al tiempo que el segundo tocaba de manera no muy armoniosa una guitarra que no sé de donde habían sacado._

— _Deberías unírteles Sasuke-kun __—__me mostró una sonrisa completa al decir aquello._

_Alcé la ceja y clavé mi mirada en ella con una sonrisa de medio lado. Al instante sentí un montón de miradas. Hinata también lo notó y, para variar, se sonrojó buscando competencia con una cereza._

— _Mejor hazlo tú, te doy mi aprobación para que me cantes una linda canción._

_Hinata sonrió despreocupadamente, los demás solo pusieron en sus casos unos rostros de duda e incredulidad. La rubia y la de cabellos rosados comenzaron una plática en susurros._

_En definitiva ese no era mi ambiente, además de que las personas no me agradan mucho el observar como todos se sorprendían por mis actos era desesperante. Pero Hinata no era así, ella me trataba con normalidad, por eso me gustaba su compañía, al igual que Naruto no hacia diferencia para conmigo, yo era un amigo más__._

— _Oye, Sasuke __—__gritó Naruto como s estuviésemos a kilómetros de distancia__—__, deberías de hacerle caso a Hinata-chan y unírtenos._

— _Prefiero arder en el infierno, gracias._

_Naruto sonrió como solía hacerlo, enseñando todos los dientes y tirando una leve carcajada. Yo solo me limité a sonreír un poco de medio lado._

_El rubio y el cejas pobladas volvieron a retomar sus alaridos. Volteé a ver a Hinata, ella de verdad no tenía ojos para otro que no fuese Naruto. Al verlo sus ojos perlas se iluminaban de una hermosa manera, incluso se podría decir que todos los sentimientos que ella tenía por él querían salir justo por ese par de ventanas al alma, dado por supuesto que por su boca sería casi imposible que lo hicieran._

_No lo pensé realmente mucho. Me levanté y la estiré del brazo para que ella hiciera lo mismo y me siguiera. Sin objetar me siguió. Supe al instante que todos se habían quedado nuevamente con expresión de no comprender. Naruto y Lee dejaron de hacer su intento de canción._

— _¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun? _

_Paré en seco al llegar a una parte de la playa que quedaba fuera de la vista de donde todos se encontraban._

— _Me molestas __—__giré a verla. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una expresión descolocada asomó en su dulce rostro__—__. Es realmente molesto ver que…_

— _¡Sasuke! __—__gritó Naruto llegando hasta nosotros. Su ceño se frunció al ver los ojos llorosos de Hinata, incluso yo fruncí el ceño al notarlo__—__ ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata-chan? _

_Hinata intentaba esconder su rostro con su largo cabello, agachando la cabeza. Y yo solo quería entender que era lo que había sucedido para que ella terminara así._

— _Hinata, ¿por qué lloras? __—__la tomé del mentón con una mano, haciendo que volteara a verme, observando unas cristalinas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas._

— _¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste?! __—__gritó Naruto más molesto, apartándome de un empujón nada amable._

— _Hmp __—__fue mi respuesta y volví a acercarme a Hinata._

— _No quería ser una molestia para usted Uchiha-san__._

_Naruto se colocó entre Hinata y yo, dedicándome una mirada llena de molestia, hacía mucho que no me miraba así._

— _Hmp, que tonta eres Hinata, olvidaste nuevamente que te dije que es Sasuke, no Uchiha __—__Naruto marcó más su entrecejo__—__. No me molestas de esa forma pequeña tonta __—__Hinata alzó la mirada, las lágrimas parecieron dejar de caer__—__. Lo que me molesta es que no tengas el valor de estar junto a este imbécil por más de dos segundos sin ponerte como una cereza. Y lo que me molesta de ti __—__me dirigí a Naruto, quien tenía esa tonta expresión en el rostro de no comprender, además de que lucía un poco avergonzado__—__ es que seas tan estúpido como para ir tras alguien más cuando podrías tenerla a ella._

_Naruto dio un respingo, su boca se abrió para decir algo pero no pudo articular nada, solo sonrió nervioso y miró a Hinata de reojo. Ella había bajado el rostro avergonzada, seguramente con las ganas bien puestas de correr hacia el mar y avanzar hasta el océano._

— _Si no tienes cuidado alguien podría robártela, y quizás ese alguien pueda ser yo __—__Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos__—__. Yo si he visto lo maravillosa que es, ¿y tú?_

_Pasé a su lado, rozándolo suavemente con mi hombro en el suyo, como buscando una pelea, y los dejé solos, riendo internamente. ¿Qué tan en serio se tomaría el rubio esas palabras? _

_Regresé a la casa evitando pasar por la fogata y me adentré en ella. Fui hacia la sala, pensando en reanudar aquella película que llegaron a interrumpir antes de siquiera ver el inicio._

_Me dejé caer pesadamente en el sofá, tentando con la mano en busca del control._

— _Ya te lo dije, déjame de molestar, ya no pienso contestar a ninguna de tus llamadas__…_

_La pelirosa cayó al ver que había alguien dentro de la casa,, supongo que pensó que aún me encontraba afuera junto a Hinata. Colgó el celular y me miró avergonzada, intentando que eso no se le notara mucho._

— _Sa… Uchiha-san, no sabía que estaba aquí, lamento molestarlo._

_Fruncí el entrecejo y la ignoré._

— _De verdad me molestan las mujeres como tú._

_No dijo nada, solo salió apresurada de la casa, azotando la puerta en una salida dramática, y muy irritante._

_Pulsé el play y me dediqué a ver la película._

Siempre que recuerdo aquel momento pienso en que si no hubiese dicho eso nada de lo pasó después hubiese ocurrido, yo no me hubiese enamorado, yo no lo hubiese arruinado, yo no hubiese terminado con un permanente dolor en el pecho al recordar sus ojos, sus labios, su voz. Hubiese continuado como Sasuke Uchiha el tempano de hielo, sin problema alguno, sin este vacío que parece que nunca se llenara.


	3. III

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Después del amor**

Recuerdo su aroma siempre dulce. Recuerdo aquellas tiernas miradas. Recuerdo esas cálidas caricias. Recuerdo su amor. Recuerdo que fui yo el que al final la apartó.

_Llevaba tres horas surfeando, prácticamente desde que desperté. Necesitaba liberar energía y que mejor que practicando uno de mis deportes preferidos. Desde que había despertado me encontraba algo inquieto, todo por culpa de Hinata y Naruto. Había tenido un sueño en el que Hinata lloraba y lloraba a mares tirada en la playa todo porque Naruto la había rechazado, y cuando me había acercado a ella, quizás pensado en darle un poco de consuelo, ella se había puesto a arrojarme cangrejos, calamares, estrellas de mar y caracoles, gritando que todo era mi culpa, que yo le había dicho que no la dejaría sola y que en cambio lo que había hecho había sido entregarla a los cazadores. Al despertarme por culpa de ese tonto sueño fui directamente a la habitación donde se estaban quedando las chicas para hablar con la de ojos perlas pero al no escuchar nada comprendí que aun dormían así que decidí no molestarla y esperar a que se levantara. Regresé a mi habitación pero no pude dormir, tomé una ducha y decidí salir a surfear aunque fuesen solamente las cinco y media de la mañana._

_Por pensar nuevamente en aquel sueño no tomé bien una ola y caí bruscamente, azotando mi cuerpo contra el agua, hundiéndome para emerger segundos después. Cuando me pesqué a la tabla miré hacia la orilla, Hinata estaba ahí parada con un gesto preocupado. Subí a la tabla y remé con mis brazos para llegar a la orilla. Me paré, tome la tabla con un brazo y me coloqué frente a Hinata._

— _Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?_

— _Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de hombre crees que soy? —su entrecejo se frunció y yo sonreí—. Ayer —sacudí mi cabello y olvidé la sonrisa que se me había formado segundos atrás— no debí dejarte sola con Naruto, en realidad no es que pensara hacerlo, solo sucedió, yo solo pensaba hablar contigo._

_El entrecejo de Hinata se relajó y de inmediato me regaló una enorme sonrisa acompañada de su notorio sonrojo._

— _¿Acaso Sasuke-kun se está disculpando?_

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

— _Hmp._

— _Gracias Sasuke-kun, por hacerlo —clavé la mirada en sus ojos perla—. Na-Naruto-kun, él dijo que —su sonrojó aumento—, dijo que no quería que tú te quedaras conmigo y dijo que… Dijo que él era muy tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que yo siento por él antes pero que él se encargaría de remediar su… su idiotez._

_Sonreí de medio lado, hasta que ese idiota se daba cuenta por fin de las cosas._

— _¿Y qué piensa hacer para remediarlo? —la incité a decírmelo a sabiendas de que deseaba hacerlo._

— _Él —su sonrojo fue tanto que pensé que jamás volvería a su tono normal. Bajó la vista a sus pies y la dejó ahí clavada—. Él me pidió que saliéramos —su voz se escuchó como el más fino susurro que alguna vez pudiese escuchar—. Cuando asentí me a-abra-zó y me… me dio un be-be-be-so —concluyó hablando aún más bajo si eso era posible._

_No pude evitar reír por su timidez, ella se apenó más, frunció la boca y pareció que quería golpearme o lanzarse a llorar. _

_Coloqué la mano encima de su cabeza sin hacer nada más, solo dejándola ahí. Volteó a verme, dejó aquel extraño puchero de lado y sonrió de esa manera dulce que la caracterizaba._

— _Gracias._

_Al caminar hacia la casa me di cuenta de una importante revelación que me hizo sentir de dos formas: estúpido y más estúpido._

— _¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun? _

— _Creo que ahora estoy celoso —declaré sin pensarlo mucho._

_Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, se sonrojó como si Naruto estuviese frente a ella y comenzó a tartamudear al decir mi nombre. No pude evitarlo, solté una carcajada por su expresión. A Hinata solo le faltaba aventar humo._

— _¿Po-po-po-por qu-qué? —atinó a soltar, parecía que el aire le faltaba._

— _Naruto es mi mejor amigo —enrojeció más, en realidad nunca pensé que eso fuese posible—. Hinata, no me gusta Naruto, no soy gay, y no —aclaré al ver que su sonrojo no bajaba—, tampoco me gustas tú, bueno, no de esa manera._

_Poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento, su cara empezó poco a poco a dejar de parecer un tomate maduro._

— _No entiendo._

— _Tonta —puse los ojos en blanco—. Las personas no me gustan mucho, ya lo sabes, pero contigo es diferente… Me agradas lo suficiente para estar en estos momentos hablando contigo. Tú me agradas y Naruto es mi mejor amigo —Hinata abrió los ojos, comprendiendo la situación, movió la boca para hablar pero me le adelante—. No es para tanto, en realidad prefiero la soledad._

_Meneó la cabeza, negando._

— _Sasuke-kun, no debes de sentirte así, yo permaneceré a tu lado siempre, somos amigos._

_Me regaló una amplia sonrisa llena de ternura, le regresé el gesto revolviendo su cabello._

— _Hmp, suena a una amenaza._

_Volvió a negar, su sonrisa permaneció y caminamos juntos hasta la casa._

— _Puedes compensarme haciéndome el desayuno —dije con la mirada al frente, subiendo los escalones del pórtico._

— _Mmn —aceptó de inmediato._

_El día lo pasé en casa leyendo, viendo un par de películas y entrenando kung fu en la playa. Los demás fueron a la ciudad, Hinata y Naruto insistieron en que los acompañara pero realmente necesitaba estar alejando de tantas personas. _

_Aun así disfrute los momentos de la mañana antes que se fueran pues me pareció bastante entretenido ver como, a pesar de que oficialmente estaban saliendo, Hinata seguía sonrojándose de esa manera al estar cerca del rubio, peor cuando el bruto de Naruto, siendo tan él, la abrazaba o tomaba de la mano, Hinata parecía a punto de desmayarse, como si siguiera teniendo quince. _

_La noche llegó y acabó, un nuevo día comenzó y se volvió cenizas en un instante. Pronto pasaron cuatro días más, el retorno a casa estaba a tan solo una noche más._

— _No puedo creerlo —se quejó Naruto haciendo un puchero—, tenemos que volver a Konoha tan pronto. ¡No quiero! _

— _Idiota —bufé y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina._

_Al entrar, igual que todas las mañanas después de iniciar una relación con Naruto, Hinata estaba preparándome el desayuno._

— _Buenos días Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo amaneciste?_

— _Creo que dormí mal, me duele la espalda._

_Hinata vino hasta la barra con dos platos, terminando de servir el desayuno para ambos, Naruto no desayunaba con nosotros sino con los demás mientras que Hinata prefería esperarme._

— _Quizás si tomas un baño con agua caliente tus músculos se destensen —sugirió sentándose a mí lado._

— _Es verano, por supuesto que no quiero tomar un baño caliente._

_Sakura entró a la habitación con la vista bien clavada en su celular. Levantó la mirada, nos observó detenidamente por un par de segundos y, componiendo una sonrisa totalmente falsa, nos saludó._

— _Buenos días Hinata, Sasuke-kun._

_Mis dientes rechinaron. Escucharla llamarme así me en crispaba los nervios._

— _Buenos días Saskura-chan —correspondió Hinata con ánimo._

— _Itadakimasu._

_Separé mis palillos y comencé a comer._

_Esa chica de verdad me molestaba. Con solo verla conseguía ponerme de mal humor. ¿Qué si había una razón? Probablemente sí, probablemente no. Suficiente tenía con su molesta presencia como para encima ponerme a averiguar que la volvía así. Mi tiempo era valioso, no iba a perderlo pensando en ella. Simplemente era molesta, no había por qué buscarle un motivo, lo era y ya._

_Me concentré en la deliciosa comida que Hinata había preparado para mí y borré a la peli rosa de mi mente. Terminé rápidamente al igual que todas las mañanas. Volteé a ver a Hinata para agradecer, cuando ella volteó me di cuenta de que un grano de arroz estaba pegado en su cara. Me levanté y toqué con delicadeza su mejilla, llevándome de ella aquel pequeño arroz. La puerta del refrigerador se escuchó azotar mucho más fuerte de lo que debería. Levanté la vista para toparme con una mueca molesta de la peli rosa. Puse los ojos en blanco. Volví la vista a Hinata y le susurré un "gracias" e inmediatamente me retiré de la cocina._

_Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación no pude evitar pensar en la acción de Sakura. Estúpida. ¿Qué se creía haciendo eso? ¿Para qué demonios quería llamar la atención de esa manera? Porque por supuesto que quería llamar la atención, no había azotado así la puerta solo porque ya no había jugo de naranja. De verdad que era una chica molesta. _

_A un par de metros antes de llegar a mi habitación escuché unos pasos que se dirigía hacia mí. Volteé y lo primero que vi fue esa corta melena rosa balancearse de un lado. Me di la media vuelta, ignorándola._

_Los pasos volvieron a acelerarse. Se colocó frente a mí. Su mirada enojada y decidida. La mía llena de fastidio._

— _¿Qué quieres? —arrastré las palabras mostrándole cuan desagradable me era su presencia._

_Dio un pequeño respingo, la idiota quizás no se esperaba que la tratara con tanta frialdad… Ilusa._

— _Hinata ahora sale con Naruto, no deberías de intervenir._

_Aquellas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, haciéndome enfurecer aún más, ¿quién demonios se creía ella para venir a decirme eso? A cada instante esa mujer se volvía más molesta. Ni siquiera entendía la relación que ahora llevaba con Hinata y ahí estaba metiendo sus narices. Si no fuese porque fui criado de una manera no dudaría ni un segundo en darle un buen puñetazo y decirle que se fuera mucho al diablo._

— _Apártate._

_No gruñí, tampoco grité o evidencie lo fastidiado que tenía. Hice lo que mejor sabía hacer. La ignoré._

— _¡Se supone que es tu mejor amigo! —Gritó detrás de mí— ¡Esa…_

_No la dejé continuar. Entré en mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta en la cara. Que se metiera las palabras por donde menos le entraran, a mí nadie me iba a venir a gritar que hacer y cómo hacerlo, y mucho menos a decirme si estaba siendo un buen amigo o no. Esperaba con ansias que esas vacaciones se terminaran de una buena vez._

_Me tiré boca arriba en la cama, observando el techo sin intentar pensar en mil maneras de como asesinar a la peli rosa. La puerta se abrió de repente. Pensé que sería Sakura, ya estaba cansado así esta vez no sería amable._

— _¡Hey, Sasuke!_

_Observé con ira a Naruto. No era la peli rosa pero me había interrumpido en los momentos en los que intentaba descansar._

_Le lancé una mirada afilada, mostrándole mi completo fastidio._

— _¿Qué quieres, Naruto?_

_Entre cerró los ojos y se hizo un poco para atrás, acercándose al lumbral de la puerta._

— _¿Ahora por qué estás tan molesto? —chilló manoteando._

— _Sigues siendo un niño —negué con la cabeza— ¿Cómo diablos Hinata se fue a enamorar de alguien como tú?_

— _He he, supongo que tengo un encanto natural —río verdaderamente avergonzado._

— _Idiota._

— _Bueno, bueno, olvidemos eso. Levántate ya, iremos al parque de diversiones._

— _No quiero —dije cortante, volviendo a cerrar los ojos._

— _¿Por qué no? —chilló fuertemente acercándose a mí._

— _Ya fui con Hinata una vez, eso es suficiente._

— _No, no, pero esta vez iremos todos, bueno, iremos los chicos por un lado y las chicas por otro._

_Enarqué una ceja._

— _No es que yo lo quiera así, fueron Ino y Sakura las que lo decidieron —hizo un puchero. Al momento en que dijo Sakura mi ceño se frunció—, pero veremos los fuegos artificiales todos juntos. ¡Vamos Sasuke!_

— _No._

— _¡Sasuke!_

— _Aaah, está bien, pero ya cállate —gruñí._

— _Bien, nos vamos en veinte minutos._

_Naruto sonrió complacido. Claro que quería que fuese con él si no quién le pagaría la entrada, los dulces, la comida y los recuerditos._

_Sacudí la cabeza. Esa estúpida de Sakura de verdad me molestaba. No podía sacarme de la cabeza sus gritos de reproche y eso me molestaba más._

_Después de un rato bajé. Ya todos estaban listos. Akimichi disfrutaba de unas frituras, el Nara a su lado se mostraba aburrido ante la conversación de Ino. El Hyuga sostenía la mano de Ten Ten, ambos hablaban con Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Naruto estaba con el ceño fruncido, hablando con Sakura un poco más alejados de los demás._

_Hinata al verme bajar sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a mí, hecho que no fue desapercibido por la peli rosa, e inmediatamente después Naruto volteó._

— _Me alegra que hayas decidido ir._

— _Tsk, no es que de verdad quiera ir —puse los ojos en blanco._

— _Eh, Sasuke, te dije en veinte minutos no en cuarenta._

— _Na-naruto-kun no hay porqué molestarse —me defendió Hinata, sonroja._

_Naruto torció la boca y frunció el ceño, se deshizo de su puchero, abrazo a Hinata fuertemente._

— _Si Hinata-chan me lo pide no hay problema._

— _Pero que imbécil —negué y sonreí de lado._

_Naruto también sonrió._

— _Ella me pone así._

— _Eh, eh, que lo tuyo es de nacimiento —intervino Kiba— a Hinata no la culpes._

— _Ki-kiba, no digas eso._

— _Bien, mejor vayámonos yendo que hay muchas cosas que hacer —dijo Ino jalando a Hinata por la muñeca. Naruto la apretó más a él sin quererla dejar ir— ¡Ya suéltala Naruto!_

— _¡No quiero! ¿Por qué te llevas a Hina-chan de mi lado?_

— _Ya habíamos quedado, ahora no estés fregando._

— _¡Yo no quede en nada, ustedes solas lo decidieron!_

— _ -kun me lastiman._

_Hinata estaba siendo casi ahorcada por Naruto mientras que Ino parecía que iba a arrancarle el brazo. Sin muchas ganas decidí intervenir, al final de cuentas Hinata era mi amiga. Golpeé a Naruto en la cabeza con fuerza y después en uno de sus brazos, haciendo que la soltara, e inmediatamente después la atraje hacía mí por la cintura, no fue necesario que usara mucha fuerza para hacer que Ino la soltara._

— _¡Maldito Sasuke, eso dolió!_

— _Hinata no es una muñeca —rodeé los ojos—. Vete con ellas —le ordené a la de ojos perla._

— _Gracias Sasuke-kun, nos vemos más tarde Naruto-kun._

_Naruto volvió a hacer sus pucheros, durante todo el trayecto al parque de diversiones me estuvo reclamando que le entregara a Hinata a alguien más en un tono celoso. Yo no podía hacer nada más que intentar soportar aquella tortura._

— _Naruto, ¿si te has dado cuenta de que estamos en el mismo parque de diversiones que ellas y que veras a Hinata por la tarde? —inquirí con obviedad._

— _Sí, claro que me he dado cuenta de eso Sasuke, pero eso no quiere decir que estoy Hinata, no, en cambio, hay un montón de imbéciles que están cerca de mi hermosa novia y que seguro que se la quieren ligar, buaaahhhh._

— _Deja de estar de llorón, ella es tú novia, no va a hacerle caso a alguien más, aunque igual y debería._

— _Sasuke, ¿de qué lado estás? —chilló molesto._

— _Del de Hinata —me encogí de hombros._

_Naruto volvió a seguir con sus pucheros pero pronto se olvidó de ellos pues Kiba llegó corriendo extasiado, diciendo que había un juego fenomenal al que teníamos que subir._

_Anduvimos de un juego a otro hasta que paramos a comprar algo de comida. Vi a Hinata con un helado de vainilla y chocolate a lo lejos, con una sonrisa en los labios y escuchando parlotear a Ten Ten. En todo el día no las habíamos visto, el parque era lo suficientemente grande como para que no nos las topáramos. Un grupo compuesto por cuatro tipos se acercó a ellas. Hinata lucía tensa e incómoda y Ten Ten bastante fastidiada._

— _Por eso mismo no quería que se fuesen solas —gruñó Naruto con la clara intención de ir hacia donde Hinata._

— _Tranquilízate —lo pesqué del cuello de la camiseta y lo regresé los pasos que había caminado._

_Naruto estuvo por gritarme pero lo acallé con la mirada y le indiqué con la misma que viese hacia el frente. Ten Ten y Hinata se alejaban de aquel grupo, dejándolos con caras molestas, supongo debido a que no aceptaron las proposiciones que parecían hacerles._

— _Ellas no son débiles, aunque por supuesto que lo parecen._

_Después de comer y de reposar un rato nos dispusimos a volver de regreso a recorrer los juegos que nos faltaban del parque. Naruto se paró a atarse las agujetas de sus tenis, gritándome que lo esperara y no lo dejara atrás. Los demás continuaron con su camino._

— _Ven, vayamos por acá —Naruto me jaló de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme mientras que la gente nos observaba._

— _Suéltame imbécil, van a pensar cosas raras, idiota._

_Naruto se rascó la nuca y puso su típica cara no comprender nada. Hice a un lado eso, lo importante ahí era ¿por qué Naruto quería ir por otro camino?_

— _¿A dónde demonios vas, Naruto?_

— _¿Cómo que a dónde? Obviamente voy a buscar a Hinata-chan, y tú te vienes conmigo —comenzó a andar._

_Negué con la cabeza._

— _¿Piensas estar siguiéndola toda la santa tarde?_

— _Si, hasta que anochezca y vayamos todos a ver los fuegos artificiales —puso una enorme sonrisa._

— _Claro, claro, ahora hasta la sigues pero hace unos días ni la tomabas en cuenta —puse los ojos en blanco pero lo seguí._

— _Ya te dije no es que no la tomara en cuenta, simplemente nunca pensé que ella pudiese fijarse en mi —sonrió con un poco de tristeza—. Vamos Sasuke, que yo soy el huérfano que perdió incluso al hombre que lo adoptó, por supuesto que jamás hubiese pensado que ella iba a fijarse en mí._

— _Más idiota que tú no puede haber. Creo que ella te ha amado desde siempre._

_Naruto sonrió ante ese comentario. _

_Encontramos a las chicas cerca de la montaña rusa más alta del parque, haciendo fila para poder subirse. Hinata mantenía su sonrisa dulce y tímida, manteniendo una conversación alegre con el resto de las chicas. Me alegré de que quedara atrás aquel malentendido que la había hecho llorar días atrás. Volteé a ver a Naruto, él tenía un gesto de embobado total. No sabía si se había enamorado tan rápidamente o si yo no había notado que él antes ya lo estaba._

_Pasamos las siguientes tres horas siguiéndolas por todos lados hasta que se llegó la hora de ir al punto de encuentro. Desde lejos observamos cómo se reunían todos. Dejamos que pasaran diez minutos para después hacer acto de aparición, fingiendo discutir acerca de cómo Naruto no tenía sentido de la orientación y que esperaba que la próxima vez no comiera algo que le fuese a dañar el estómago porque jamás volvería a acompañarlo a las filas de los servicios públicos._

— _¡Hinata-chan! —gritó y echó a correr. Llegó hasta ella y la rodeo en un abrazo._

— _Vamos Naruto, que solo han pasado unas horas desde que no la vez —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco._

_Esa simple acción me enervó. Primero me gritaba que no era buen amigo y después iba haciendo ese tipo de comentarios. Estúpida y molesta._

_Salimos del parque con dirección al mirador, lugar desde donde los fuegos artificiales lucían maravillosos. Hinata no quiso que me quedara atrás, obligándome a caminar a un lado de ellos._

— _Sasuke-kun, ¿cuántas novias has tenido?_

— _¿Y esa pregunta cómo por qué? —alcé una ceja._

— _Jajaja —soltó Naruto una carcajada al ver mi reacción—. Sasuke nunca ha tenido ninguna novia._

— _¿En verdad? —Hinata ladeó la cabeza._

_De pronto todos habían guardado silencio para escuchar aquello._

— _No será qué eres gay ¿o sí? —cuestionó Kiba. Estuve a nada de darle un golpe en la cara._

— _Claro que no, imbécil._

— _Jajaja —tiró nuevamente una carcajada el rubio._

— _¿Entonces ninguna de las chicas con las que te he visto ha sido tu novia? —ese fue Chouji._

_Negué con un movimiento. ¿Y a ellos que les interesaba mi vida privada?_

— _Vaya, entonces lo que se dice es cierto —habló Sakura y no pude evitar reflejar mi molestia con una mirada—, el Uchiha menor es un don Juan._

_La ignoré olímpicamente._

_Llegamos al mirador justo en el instante en que los primeros fuegos artificiales fueron soltados. Ya había un montón de gente que abarrotaba el lugar como era de esperarse pero eso no impidió que Naruto se quedara quieto en su lugar, arrastro a Hinata consigo, llevándola a la parte de enfrente, moviendo a la gente a su paso._

_Alcé la vista, aquellas luces rojas, verdes, moradas, blancas, seguían siendo igual de hermosas que cuando era un niño. Itachi no podía ver ese espectáculo si no llevaba consigo una caja de dangos. Bajé la vista del cielo, di media vuelta y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa._

_Al llegar a una de las calles concurridas tomé un taxi. Llegue pronto a mi casa pero en lugar de entrar decidí quedarme un rato en la playa. Despejando la mente pero a la vez inundándome de recuerdos._

— _Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me odias tanto?_

_Me quede estático observando a la peli rosa. Ella observaba el cielo y por sus mejillas corrían grandes gotas. Me hice hacía atrás, cubriéndome con una palmera que estaba en el camino_

_Medité sus palabras. No la odiaba pero tampoco me agradaba mucho, ella solo era una gran molestia y se volvió más irritante a raíz de esa mañana. Dejé que pasaran unos minutos y seguí con mi camino. Volteé a verla, percatándome de que estaba dormida. ¿Había dejado pasar a un más tiempo de lo que creí? _

_Seguí mi camino, subí los escalones de cemento que separaban la playa del jardín de la casa, donde Sakura se encontraba sentada. Llegue a mitad del jardín, maldije y regresé por donde había venido. No debería hacer aquello, si ella se había quedado dormida era su problema, pero no importaba si me reprochaba a mí mismo, ya había llegado hasta donde ella._

— _Hey, levanta, este no es lugar para que duermas —no me hizo caso. _

_Me molesté bastante. La empujé por el hombro, sintiendo su piel al descubierto debido a ese corto vestido de verano que se ataba a su cuello con unos tirantes muy delgados. _

— _Estás ardiendo —fruncí el entrecejo._

_Al parecer la peli rosa no estaba dormida, más bien se había desmayado por la alta fiebre que tenía. La cargue de inmediato. El calor de su frente traspaso mi camisa. Bajé la vista, observado su rostro. Sus mejillas lucían rojas, sus labios algo resecos y sus ojos aun cerrados parecían cansados. Caminé hacia la casa y de un momento a otro corrí, por algún extraño motivo me preocupaba que no despertara._

Aun si es su mano la que tomas no te dejaré de amar. Así puedes darle tus sonrisas a él, yo no te voy a olvidar. Tu siempre serás lo que más amo en la vida.


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

**Después del amor**

El rumbo de mi destino se marcó aquel día, ahora lo sé. Hubieron dos opciones: dejarla ahí o ir por ella; ignorarla o comenzar a verla de verdad. Escogí la segunda sin saber que al final terminaría amándola, sin esperar que al final la historia de amor terminara más pronto de lo que comenzó y no con un "felices por siempre".

Al regresar a Konoha pensé en llevar mi vida nuevamente a la normalidad, alejado de los demás, pasando mi tiempo en la universidad, en los clubes a los que pertenecía y en el trabajo con mi padre. Naruto tuvo una idea completamente distinta en cuanto a lo primero. A pesar de que acababa de comenzar su relación con Hinata no dejaba de pasar tiempo conmigo y Hinata comenzó a hacer lo mismo e, irremediablemente, ambos (en pareja o solos) iban de un lado para otro conmigo. No me intento engañar, sé que al final del día no fue buena o mala suerte el que mi acercamiento se diera con ella, sé que mis decisiones y palabras lo propiciaron.

— _Entiéndelo ya, Naruto, no pienso ir a esa cena, y mucho menos con una cita a ciegas —puse los ojos en blanco por cuarta vez._

— _¡Vamos, Sasuke! —Volvió a chillar— ¡Vamos!_

_Le dirigí una mirada asesina causando que sonriera más ampliamente._

— _La prima de Hinata-chan no puede ser fea si es de su familia._

— _No seas idiota, Naruto, no quiero ir porque no quiero ir y ya._

_Realmente ya estaba fastidiado. Naruto llevaba toda la semana queriendo que asistiera a la cena de compromiso de Iruka y Anko junto con él y Hinata, hace meses ya había confirmado mí asistencia pero eso se debió a que se suponía iría con Naruto, pero ahora que el salía con Hinata eso había cambiado, esos dos habían pasado tanto tiempo conmigo que lo único que deseaba era un momento de soledad, e ir a la cena con ellos no entraba dentro del contexto de "soledad". Naruto, siendo tan Naruto, decidió que quizá yo no deseaba ir porque no quería ir sin pareja, convenció a Hinata de esa idea y le pidió ayuda para conseguirme una cita. Menudo idiota._

— _Sasuke-kun, hola._

_Hinata hizo acto de presencia en el departamento del rubio y supe de inmediato a que se debía eso: Naruto la había llamado como refuerzo._

— _Hola, Hinata._

_Sus ojos perla brillaron al pasar la mirada de mí a Naruto y la sonrisa que anteriormente me había dedicado se ensanchó de manera tierna mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas._

— _Naruto-kun, ho…_

— _¡Hinata-chan! ¡Te extrañe tanto! _

_El rubio corrió hasta ella y la abrazó alzándola del suelo. Rodeé los ojos, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a eso que hasta me parecía aburrido. Naruto siempre se comportaba así. Hinata seguía reaccionando de la misma manera: poniéndose colorada y casi desmayándose._

— _Mira, Hinata, si vienes a intentar convencerme de que vaya con ustedes puedes ir dejando ya esa idea atrás, no lo haré. Y como ya vi que no jugaremos COD, pues me voy yendo._

_Me levanté del sofá, tomé mi chaqueta de piel y fui directo a la salida. Hinata se interpuso en mi camino con esa expresión tan tierna y a la vez decidida._

— _Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no quieres ir? ¿De verdad te sientes tan mal con mi compañía? Sé que se suponía que tú ibas a ir con Naruto-kun y que yo llegué a arruinar esos planes…_

— _¡Claro que no arruinaste nada! —gritó el rubio. Hinata le sonrió._

— _Sasuke-kun, yo pensé que te agradaba, ¿ya no es más así?_

_Fruncí el ceño y entrecerré los ojos. El imbécil de Naruto jugaba sucio. Solté un enorme bufido y negué una vez con la cabeza._

— _Nos vemos en la cena a las ocho en punto —casi gruñí—. Y deja de aprovecharte de tu ternura._

_Acaricié la cabeza de Hinata como si de un cachorro se tratase, ella sonrió y yo salí del departamento al tiempo que escuchaba un "Sasuke, es mía, no la toques", por parte de Naruto._

_Dormí casi tres horas por la tarde antes de ir a casa de Anko, donde sería la cena. Me desperecé mientras me duchaba, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por ser tan débil ante la ternura de Hinata. Haberle dicho que no, cuando me había puesto esa carita, hubiese sido igual a ir por la vida despellejando conejitos. Por supuesto que no quería hacer sentir mal a Hinata, se había convertido en alguien demasiado especial para mí, como una hermanita pequeña a la cual había que proteger y consentir._

_Llegué puntual a casa de Anko. Iba vestido de manera formal, como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Un traje negro de dos piezas, camisa azul marino y sin corbata. Una buena botella de champagne como presente y mi mejor cara (quizá no la mejor) para no arruinar la cena para la prima de Hinata que no tenía por qué pasarla tan mal. _

_Me recibieron Iruka y Anko, abrazados y sonriendo, como la feliz pareja que eran. Hablamos un par de trivialidades, les entregué la botella y pasé a la recepción, donde Naruto parloteaba como loco con todo el mundo, sin dejar de sostener a Hinata por la cintura. Suspiré, y me dispuse (nuevamente) a controlar mi mal genio._

_Al llegar a donde estaban todos busqué con la mirada a la que podría ser la prima de Hinata, pero entre la multitud y las pocas personas a las que no reconocí, no encontré a alguien que pudiera parecerse a Hinata._

— _¡Sasuke! ¡Tardaste como mil años en llegar!_

_Puse los ojos en blanco._

— _No llegué tarde, llegué en tiempo, puntual —recalqué._

_Hinata sonrió. Se despegó un poco del rubio y me saludó. Volví a buscar con la mirada a su prima, ella captó rápidamente mi gesto, sonrió con su ternura y se encogió de hombros casi con vergüenza._

— _Sasuke-kun, resulta que mi prima, Nana-san, no podrá venir, cogió un resfriado muy grave y…_

— _Déjalo, Hinata, ya entendí —hablé entre dientes, aunque sinceramente prefería eso que una cita a ciegas._

— _Pero dijo que te compensaría, que si querías en cuanto se recuperara…_

— _No te preocupes, Hinata-chan —Naruto le besó la coronilla._

— _Hmp._

— _Oye, pero, ¿sabes quién tampoco tiene pareja esta noche? —alcé la ceja. Claro que no lo sabía. Y claro que no me interesaba— Sakura-chan. Deberías de hacerle compañía, luce algo incomoda viendo como Kankuro e Ino se comen a besos._

_Lancé un bufido. ¿Y a mí cómo por qué me iba a interesar hacerla de su pareja? Negué rotundamente._

_Sin querer, y no sabiendo por qué lo hacía, volví a analizar la recepción. Ella no estaba ahí. Torcí el gesto, eso poco debía de importarme. Aunque bien era cierto que desde que volvimos de las vacaciones en la playa no la había visto más que una vez, y casi a medio kilómetro de distancia (si, quizás menos)._

_Naruto me sonrió con todos los dientes y con la barbilla apuntó hacia un salón que se encontraba a un lado. Lo fulminé con la mirada._

— _No sé cómo diablos lo aguantas tanto —le murmuré a Hinata._

_Antes de que ella contestara Ino entró a la recepción armando un gran alboroto, como es su costumbre, arrastrado con una mano a Kankuro y con la otra a la peli rosa._

_Siendo sincero, Sakura no lucía nada mal. Llevaba el cabello en ondas, un pasador plateado a un lado. Su maquillaje era poco pero no por eso lucía mal. Además ese vestido corto y entallado hacía resaltar su figura de buena manera. _

_Me sorprendí a mí mismo viéndole de soslayo su hermosas piernas blancas así que concentré la mirada en lo que tenía frente a mí. Los ojos perla de Hinata que me observaban atentamente._

_De pronto Naruto no estaba, nos había dejado solos y ya tenía yo una buena idea de a donde había ido. Sólo pude maldecirlo._

— _Sasuke-kun._

— _Dime._

— _Si eres amable con las personas veras como pueden sorprenderte._

_Antes siquiera de que Naruto regresara con nosotros junto a la peli rosa yo ya sabía a qué se refería._

Me gusta pensar, cuando Naruto y Hinata no están cerca, cuando todo parece tan sólo alguna extraña y patética imagen de alguien que no soy yo, que si pudiera ayudar a ese pobre diablo que no supo cómo amar a la única mujer que lo aceptaba tal y como era, regresaría el tiempo, le permitiría tomar otras decisiones, algo que lo llevara a ser feliz, a dejar de ser ese tipo gris que sólo se mantiene con vida pero que no vive como debería de hacerlo. Y después pienso en ella, y en lo feliz que es ahora, ¿más que cuando estaba a mi lado? Seguro. Entonces no, no le daría la oportunidad.

_Estaba sentada a un lado de mí. Frente a ella estaba Naruto. Frente a mí Hinata. La de ojos perla no dejaba de verme como diciendo "por favor sonríe" o "quita esa cara y conversa". Por mi parte yo continuaba con mi mirada aburrida. No iba a hablar con ella. No tenía por qué y tampoco quería hacerlo._

_Naruto y Sakura peleaban (según ellos conversaban). El rubio le pedía casi a voz de llanto a Hinata que lo defendiera, ella no hallaba como._

_Pasaron veinte minutos, en los que escuché cualquier sarta de tonterías, hasta que por fin los dos más ruidosos (Ino no contaba ya que se comía prácticamente a Kankuro, manteniéndose callada) detuvieron sus peleas. Iruka dio un cursi discurso donde profesó una y otra vez cuanto amaba a Anko y lo feliz y afortunado que se sentía por tenerla a su lado. No pude evitar notar como Sakura suspiraba entre emocionada y triste, quizás nostálgica. Quise mantenerme a raya, no prestarle atención, pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo. No sé por qué pero me molestaba verla así; mi estómago se encogía y sentía como algo atorado en la garganta. ¿Me estaría enfermando? Quizás._

_Por fin Iruka dejó su monólogo acerca del verdadero amor y cuán difícil era encontrarlo y dio paso la cena. La comida era sabrosa pero yo seguía prefiriendo la de Hinata, que cocinaba también como mi madre. Alcé la viste hacia ella y Naruto, realmente se veían felices y enamorados. Quizá el verdadero afortunado en esa cena era él pues un poco más y pudo haber perdido lo que ahora tenía con Hinata, y, no había por qué aclararlo, pero Hinata era simplemente grandiosa, un poco demasiado tímida, sí, pero una excelente chica. Ella volteó hacia el frente, se percató de que la miraba con atención y me regaló una sonrisa. Hice una mueca parecida a una y seguí con mi —decente— comida. De la nada sentí como un objeto metálico me golpeaba en la mano izquierda. Por supuesto había sido ella. Por supuesto lo había hecho a posta. Giré a verla intentando no verme tan molesto (bien, no lo intenté con demasía)._

— _Oh, disculpa —dijo con un tono falso, fingido y una mueca molesta—, estaba viendo hacia otro lado y no vi tu mano._

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de manera afilada, retándome a que dijera algo. Estúpida insolente, ¿pues quién se creía?_

— _No te preocupes —contesté con monotonía, volteando el rostro—, ya sabía que eras algo estúpida. _

_Naruto arrojó lo que fuese que estaba tomando y Hinata se quedó el bocado a unos centímetros de su boca. No le tomé importancia y me dispuse a ensartar otro bocado en mi tenedor._

_Un chorro de agua fría corrió desde mi cabeza hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, impregnándose en mi nada barato traje CH. _

— _El único estúpido aquí eres tú._

_La maldita peli rosa azotó la copa contra la mesa, quebrándola, y salió del comedor hecha una furia. Me levanté dispuesto a ir tras ella pero Naruto no me lo permitió._

— _Hinata, quédate con él —me miró por encima del hombro con molestia—. Lamento esto, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei._

— _Imbécil —gruñí._

_Me di media vuelta para salir de ahí más que molesto. Desde un principio había dicho bien claro que no me apetecía ir; ahí estaban las consecuencias. Hinata vino tras de mí, caminando apuradamente, haciendo resonar los tacones en el suelo de madera de la casa de Iruka._

_Abrí la puerta y casi la azoté al cerrarla pero Hinata la detuvo. Sentí ganas de voltear a ver si no la había golpeado sin querer en el acto pero estaba demasiado molesto y no quería demostrar debilidad alguna. Segundos después escuché como la puerta se cerraba con calma y supuse que estaba bien._

— _Sasuke-kun, espera —alzó la voz con determinación._

_No le hice caso. Atravesé el camino de cuadros de gravilla a toda velocidad hasta llegar al portón. No me tomé la molestia en cerrarlo y seguí avanzando hasta que escuché un « ¡ah!» a mis espaldas. Iba a seguir derecho pero saber que era la voz de Hinata hizo que parara. Di media vuelta y la vi tirada en el suelo, sobándose el tobillo, aguantando las lágrimas y apretando los labios en una mueca de dolor. Claro, pero las mujeres insistían en querer verse bien usando esas armas mortales —incluso para ellas— llamadas tacones. Lancé un bufido y fui hasta donde ella. _

— _Lo siento —alzó la cabeza para verme. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados._

_Negué una vez, me agaché y la alcé en brazos. No era tan liviana pero yo no era débil, además el auto estaba cerca. Ella abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo pudiera sentarla. Creo que el hecho de que no opusiera resistencia en que la cargara quería decir que de verdad no se sentía nada bien. Subí de inmediato al otro lado y arranqué a toda velocidad con dirección a un hospital._

_Hinata sacó su celular y comenzó a textear._

— _¿No prefieres llamarlo?_

— _No, está con Sakura-chan, sólo le avisaré._

_Eso de verdad que me molestó. ¿Cómo dejaba a su novio con la chica de la que estuvo enamorado? ¿Era eso estupidez?_

— _Son amigos, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan es mi amiga, así que no me molesta. ¿Por qué a ti si?_

— _Me molesta la actitud que tomas, no lo que hagan ellos —repliqué con sequedad—. Aunque eso no importa ahora, ¿cómo está tu tobillo?_

— _Me duele demasiado._

_Hinata contuvo las lágrimas hasta que estuvimos en el hospital. Al estacionarnos quiso bajarse por su cuenta pero apenas apoyó el pie en el suelo soltó todo el llanto que había guardado. Volví a cargarla hasta la entrada de urgencias donde nos proporcionaron una silla de ruedas y de ahí la llevaron a que la atendiera un médico. _

_Escuché a muchas enfermeras, mientras llenaba un documento antes de ir a con Hinata, decir que éramos una pareja hermosa y que Hinata era afortunada de salir con alguien. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco y fui a con la de ojos perla. Camino a donde ella pensé en que, al igual que Naruto, si ella me hubiese escogido a mí, yo sería el afortunado y no ella. Creo que por eso hasta ese entonces no me había interesado realmente en una chica; como Hinata había pocas y del tipo del de las enfermeras abundaban. Las mujeres eran demasiado tontas, ¿por qué no pensaban que ellas se fijaban en alguien, se enamoraban y lo aceptaban tal cual era, eran ellos los afortunados? ¿Por qué iban por la vida con esa autoestima tan baja que sólo hacía que nosotros (por lo menos yo) pensáramos en que en verdad no eran más de lo que decían ser? Si, por eso no tenía a nadie. Si iba a tener a alguien a mi lado necesitaba a una mujer segura de sí misma, llena de confianza y autosuficiente pero que no rayara en lo ególatra y narcisista. Oh, sí, era mucho pedir._

_Hinata resultó con el tobillo roto. La llevé a la mansión Hyuga y recibí el regaño de su padre que Naruto debió a ver recibido. Ok, quizá si era el castigo para mí pues por mi culpa terminó así._

_No vi a Naruto y Hinata hasta el lunes siguiente, en la U, donde fui agredido con un puñetazo en la cara que no dude en regresar._

— _¡Ya basta, Naruto! —Gritó cierta peli rosa que no era mi persona favorita— ¡Ven a ayudar a tu novia!_

— _¡Eso fue por el tobillo de Hina-chan y por molestar a Sakura! —Dijo Naruto a voz en grito yendo hacia el auto de donde Hinata se estaba bajando— ¡Nos vemos en clase! _

— _¡Púdrete! —gruñí limpiándome la sangre del labio._

_La peli rosa me dedicó una mirada de odio y se fue junto a la pareja. Sonreí de medio lado, como si me importara._

Si hay algo que nunca dudaré es que cada vez que estuve a su lado, cada momento que pasé abrazado a su cintura con su cabeza acurrucada a mi pecho, es que ella me amó con todo su ser hasta el último momento, hasta que ya no pudo más y tuvo que deshacerse de todo para poder vivir de verdad. ¿Si hoy te digo cuánto te amo cambiará algo? Espero que por lo menos te haga sentir mejor al saber que siempre fue así. Fui el peor de los imbéciles, como estoy hoy es justo lo que merezco, pero yo nunca te dejé de amar. Ni siquiera hoy se cuándo lo dejaré de hacer, aun quiero aferrarme al dulce recuerdo de tus suaves labios al besar mi barbilla y susurrar: "Sasuke".


End file.
